1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control method and apparatus of a telematics terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle navigation device is a device for generating road guidance information based on a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal and map information and providing the road guidance information to a user.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a related art vehicle navigation system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art vehicle navigation system includes: an information providing center 3 providing traffic information; and a vehicle navigation device 4 mounted in a vehicle, receiving traffic information via a wireless communication network, and providing a road guidance service based on a GPS signal and the traffic information received via an artificial satellite 1. However, the conventional navigation system has limited capability regarding the processing of event or control information.